1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to projectiles (which includes munitions, and more particularly, to methods and devices for increasing the performance of projectiles.
2. Prior Art
There are proven aerodynamic ideas for improving performance for both supersonic and subsonic aircraft. These ideas increase the altitude that the aircraft can operate as well as their range.
Present munitions and other projectiles have not utilized these ideas due to constraints of launch and static shape.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a methods and apparatus for increasing the performance of projectiles.
Thus a primary objective of the methods and apparatus of the present invention is to implement a number of performance enhancements in terms of increased range (lower drag and higher lift) for projectiles, particularly, for the next generation of smart and guided munitions. These enhancements are preferably passive, i.e., require no closed-loop control action and preferably result in no penalty in cargo volume.
Accordingly, an unmanned projectile is provided. The projectile comprising at least one of the following enhancements to increase its aerodynamic performance: (a) means for morphing a cross-sectional shape of the projectile after launch thereof; (b) means for morphing a longitudinal shape of the projectile after launch thereof; (c) means for bleeding a fluid at a base of the projectile during flight thereof: (d) means for varying a base cone angle of the projectile as a function of speed thereof; (e) means for deploying at least one wing from a body of the projectile after launch thereof; and (f) means for deploying a fin from the body of the projectile after launch thereof.
The means for morphing the cross-sectional shape of the projectile preferably comprises a retention means for retaining a skin of the projectile prior to launch and release means for releasing the retention after launch. The retention means preferably comprises a plurality of separating elements disposed between and inner and outer skin of the projectile and connected thereto. The release means preferably comprises a wire member having a charge thereon.
Alternatively, the retention means comprises a plurality of structural elements having a fluid disposed in a cavity therein. In which case, the release means preferably comprises a means for releasing pressure in the cavity to release at least a portion of the fluid therefrom.
In another alternative, the retention means comprises a sabo disposed around an outer periphery of the projectile. In which case, the release means preferably comprises means for discarding the sabo upon launch.
Preferably, the means for morphing a longitudinal shape of the projectile comprises a means for morphing a plurality of cross-sections of the projectile along a longitudinal length of the projectile to achieve a desired longitudinal shape.
Preferably, the means for bleeding a fluid at a base of the projectile comprises means for directing a fluid from a cavity between inner and outer skins of the projectile to a base of the projectile.
Where the projectile has a base, the base having a plurality of panels that are movable relative to a body of the projectile to form an angle with the body, the means for varying a base cone angle of the projectile preferably comprises means for varying the angle of the plurality of panels relative to the body. The means for varying the angle of the plurality of panels preferably comprises at least one circumferential member attached to each of the panels to restrain the panels at a predetermined angle with the body and a means for releasing the circumferential member. Alternatively, the means for varying the angle of the plurality of panels comprises at least one circumferential member attached to each of the panels to restrain the panels at a predetermined angle with the body and a means for varying the length of the circumferential member.
Preferably, the projectile comprises an outer skin having the at least one deployable wing restrained thereon, wherein the means for deploying the at least one wing from a body of the projectile preferably comprises means for releasing the retention of the at least one wing to deploy the same. Preferably, the means for releasing the retention comprises a locking strip disposed on the skin and having a portion thereof which interferes with the wing to prevent its deployment and a release means for releasing the strip from interfering with the wing.
The projectile preferably further comprises means for shaping the wing after deployment thereof.
Preferably, the projectile comprises an outer skin having the at least one deployable fin restrained thereon, wherein the means for deploying at least one fin from a body of the projectile preferably comprises means for releasing the retention of the at least one fin to deploy the same. Preferably, the means for releasing the retention comprises a locking strip disposed on the skin and having a portion thereof which interferes with the fin to prevent its deployment and a release means for releasing the strip from interfering with the fin.
The projectile preferably further comprises means for shaping the fin after deployment thereof.
Also provided is a method for enhancing an aerodynamic performance of an unmanned projectile. The method comprising at least one of the following: (a) morphing a cross-sectional shape of the projectile after launch thereof; (b) morphing a longitudinal shape of the projectile after launch thereof; (c) bleeding a fluid at a base of the projectile during flight thereof: (d) varying a base cone angle of the projectile as a function of speed thereof; (e) deploying at least one wing from a body of the projectile after launch thereof; and (f) deploying a fin from the body of the projectile after launch thereof.
Preferably, the morphing of the cross-sectional shape of the projectile comprises retaining a skin of the projectile prior to launch and releasing the retention after launch.
Preferably, the morphing of the longitudinal shape of the projectile comprises morphing a plurality of cross-sections of the projectile along a longitudinal length of the projectile to achieve a desired longitudinal shape.
Preferably, the bleeding of the fluid at a base of the projectile comprises directing a fluid from a cavity between inner and outer skins of the projectile to a base of the projectile.
Where the projectile has a base, the base having a plurality of panels that are movable relative to a body of the projectile to form an angle with the body, the varying of the base cone angle of the projectile preferably comprises varying the angle of the plurality of panels relative to the body.
Where the projectile comprises an outer skin having the at least one deployable wing restrained thereon, the deploying of the at least one wing from a body of the projectile preferably comprises releasing the retention of the at least one wing to deploy the same.
The method preferably further comprises shaping the wing after deployment thereof.
Preferably, the projectile comprises an outer skin having the at least one deployable fin restrained thereon, wherein the deploying of the at least one fin from a body of the projectile comprises releasing the retention of the at least one fin to deploy the same.
Preferably, the method further comprises shaping the fin after deployment thereof.